Colin MacPhail
Colin MacPhail was the fiancé of Lady Lola until his death, which happened less than a week after arriving in France. Personality Colin is a kind sweet hearted boy who's easy to manipulate. He was willing to rape the Queen of Scotland under an unknown threat. Early Life Colin MacPhail worked in Scotland and had been dating the young Lady Lola. When she moved to France, he soon followed. Season 1 * Pilot Colin surprises Lola while she is taking a bath by putting his hands over her eyes. They embrace and after talking for a little, Colin proposes to Lola, and she happily accepts. However, since they are in France now, and Lola is in service to their Queen, so they would need the permission of both France and Queen Mary to wed. Once Lola was dressed they brought their case to Queen Catherine first who was pleased with this union. But asks Lola to do something for her. Once Lola left, Catherine had her Ladies-in-waiting leave as well. Wishing to talk to him alone. Colin immediately realizes something bad was about to happen. Hours later at the wedding of Princess Elisabeth and King Philip Colin brought a glass tampered with wine to Queen Mary. He greeted her and they both cheered their cups and drank. That night Colin nervously snuck into Mary's room, at the request of Catherine to rape her. Making her unfit to wed Prince Francis. Colin was promised the drink would knock her out and there would be no struggle and no one would be the wiser. However, when Colin was on top of Mary, her eyes shoot open and she screamed for her guards. They rushed in and took him away. Colin begged for forgiveness from his Queen, knowing the consequences as he was taken to the dungeon. * Snakes in the Garden Down in the castle dungeon, Colin MacPhail was being tortured by a guard on a stretcher. The man breaks for dinner and leaves. a woman wakes the unconscious Colin and helps him escape into the forest. Half a day later Colin was found by one of the Queens guards who hung him upside down and slits his throat. The next evening Sebastian was looking for Colin, on Mary's behalf. Sebastion feels blood dripping on his hand and sees it on the ground. He looks up to see Colin with blood dripping down his face. Sebastian cams back with Francis to help with collecting Colin's body, and it is now dark. He orders Francis to cut the rope and help the now dead Colin down. They hear noises and both stop. Someone else is in the Forrest and are approaching them. Sebastian begins chanting something in heretic tongue and orders Francis to keep cutting as the make their escape. * Kissed - (Mentioned) Though never stated it is presumed Lola's first kiss was from Colin MacPhail. * Sacrifice - (Mentioned) Lola is in a jail room with Catherine and is blackmailing her to keep away from Bash & Mary. Lola promises to make her life measurable for killing her boyfriend Colin. * Royal Blood - (Mentioned) Lola informed Francis that she had been with someone else before him, so Francis wasn't in danger of ruining her. That person would be Colin, as they dated for years, and were briefly engaged. Notes * Lola and Colin were each other's first kisses. Kissed. * Lola and Colin lost their virginities to each other. Royal Blood. * Colin is the first character to sexually assault someone. * Colin's death is the 1st major character death of the show, but overall 3rd in the season. Death Count. * Since Colin, Lola has been married to Lord Julien, No Exit., gave birth to King Francis' first child, John Philip, The Plague. and been engaged to Louis Condé. Banished Appearances References }} Category:Character Category:Male Category:Scottish Category:Deceased Category:Villian